A Tengu's Desire
by YuriChan220
Summary: Kasumi is captured by Nyotengu and now she, along with Ayane, are her new sex slaves.


A Tengu's Desire

Pairing: Nyotengu x Kasumi x Ayane

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.

Author's Note: So, this came in my mind, with the little "Sister saves Sister" kind of thing by sacrifice (not sure if that made sense) but let's get on with it~! Been a while since I wrote something with Nyotengu, too. She's my fav now~!

Kasumi grits her teeth while struggling to get free from being tied up to a bed in an abandoned building. Nyotengu just licks her lips in satisfaction as she tosses the phone she took from the ginger right by her side.

"Your sis will be here any minute," the female tengu says. "Which means we're going to have some fun~"

"Y-you'll never get away with this!" Kasumi shouts.

Nyotengu walks over and tips her chin. "Oh, I will~! And there's nothing you can do about it~"

Kasumi grits her teeth again as she recalls what happened before. She was going back home after a mission when something knocked her out and then when she woke up, she found herself tied to a bed by Nyotengu. The raven haired girl then decided to call Ayane and told her to come meet her at the building in the middle of the city. Kasumi's weapons were also taken away, so there's no way for her to be able to get free.

Hehe~!" Nyotengu chuckles as she uses her other hand to trace her fingers on her large breast. "I'm going to take my time with you~"

"N-no...no..mmmmph!" Before she can speak, her lips are suddenly connected with Nyotengu's. Moans are heard from both of them as tongues dance around each other.

Mmm...ohhh, Kasumi-chan...haah...mmm~" Nyotengu moans in satisfaction.

She pulls away and continues to grope her breast with a lyrical giggle, removes Kasumi's panties with her other hand and inserts her fingers inside her pussy.

"Goodness, you're this wet already~" Nyotengu chuckles.

"St-stop it...ahhh!"

Nyotengu then removes the top of her ninja outfit, plus her pink bra and leans over to nip at one of Kasumi's nipples. She sucks, licks and nips at the same time and goes for the other one. Kasumi moans and moans, moving about as the tengu does her magic with the ninja's body.

"Hyah..no...no...NOOOOOO~!" Kasumi screams as she arches her back, squirting out love juices all over Nyotengu's hand.

The raven haired girl giggles as she pulls her hand away and licks the juices clean. "You're one sexy girl, Kasumi-chan. How about I play with the rest of your body~?"

Before Kasumi can respond, her ninja outfit is torn all the way off, except for her white thigh high stockings. Nyotengu then strips off her black kimono, and crawls on top of her. The ginger whimpers and tries to wiggle her off, but the tengu just silences her with a brief kiss, then goes over to lick her neck, cheek, both of her breasts, her tummy and then, her thighs,

Kasumi whimpers and moans softly. "Nyotengu...stop...I beg you..."

"Too late, cutie~" The female tengu says as she goes over towards her pussy. "I'm not done yet."

She spreads out Kasumi's legs and gives them a good licking. Kasumi moans loudly and shakes her head roughly.

"Don't touch there...Ahhhh~!"

The tengu ignores her pleas and keeps on working her magic with her tongue and mouth, licking, and sucking and nipping at it. It is then that Kasumi can't hold back any longer and lets out a loud cry of pleasure while arching her back again. Nyotengu pulls away as soon as love juices squirt out of her pussy.

"Your sis is going to love this~" The tengu chuckles

"Leave her out of this!" Kasumi cries.

Nyotengu still ignores her as she crawls on the bed, lifts up one of her legs and puts her own pussy next to the ginger's.

"Now for the grand finale~" she coos.

"W-wait, you can't be serious..." Kasumi says as she lifts her head up to see what the tengu is doing.

The raven haired girl grins as she thrusts back and forth, rubbing her pussy against Kasumi's. Nyotengu flaps her wings a bit from the pleasant touch and moans along with Kasumi. Tears start to appear on the ginger's eyes while doing this, thinking she should have been more careful before getting into these situations

Nyotengu moans and gasps as she looks down at the ginger. "This is fun...haaaah...K-Kasumi-chan...ahhh..."

Kasumi shakes her head and turns away. "Y-you pervert...Ah! Wait until...haaah...Ayane-chan g-gets here...Ah!"

"Like I care...haaah...oh, no! Here it comes!" Nyotengu thrusts faster with both girls moaning louder.

"No...no...I'm gonna cum...I'm cumming..."

"Yes, baby! Let's cum together, Kasumi-chan~!"

Nyotengu thrusts faster and faster until both of them arch their backs, letting out a scream of pleasure.

Meanwhile

Ayane speeds her way towards the city, wearing her trademark violet ninja outfit and looks for the gray abandoned building Nyotengu told her to go. It's dark outside, so Ayane has to be careful, but she still needs to save her sister. She stops and looks towards the building that has one light on, possibly Kasumi and Nyotengu are in there. With her excellent ninja skills, she hops on the building, going from balcony to balcony until she reaches her destination. She slides open the glass door and comes running towards the well lit room.

"Onee-chan, are you alri-" Her garnet eyes widen in shock at the sight of an exhausted Kasumi, all tied up and naked except for her wearing her thigh high stockings. "Onee-chan, no!"

Kasumi weakly turns her head towards her sister. But Nyotengu steps in front of her with her wings spread out.

"Glad you could make it, Ayane-chan~" she coos.

"Let my sister go, you fiend!" Ayane whips out her sword snd points it at her. "Or I'll slice you to bits!"

Nyotengu just playfully yawns. "Whatever. There's nothing you can do to save her. She's all mine~"

Ayane grits her teeth as she charges at her, but Nyotengu whips out her fan and summons her wind power. It blows Ayane away across the room until she crashes into the wall, making her drop her weapon. The female tengu swoops over, takes her weapons and flies over towards Kasumi.

"No! Don't hurt her!" Ayane cries.

"Oh, I'm just going to have fun with her some more~" the tengu says as she licks the ginger's neck.

"Please don't! I'll...I'll do anything you ask!"

This interests the tengu as she lets go of the ginger. "Ohhhh, anything~?"

"I-if you let her go...I'll do what you say..." Ayane manages to get out.

Kasumi shakes her head with tears falling from her face. "No, Ayane-chan! Don't do this!"

"I'm sorry, Onee-chan," Ayane says. "But it's the only way to save you..."

Nyotengu gets off the bed and flies over towards the short haired girl, wrapping her arms around her. "Then, why don't we get started?" She turns towards Kasumi. "Now watch, Kasumi, darling as I play with your little sister~"

Ayane gasps. "What!? I thought you said you'll let her go!"

Nyotengu tips her chin with a seductive smile. "You should know by now...that I can't be trusted~" She leans in and locks lips with Ayane's

Kasumi just watches while sitting up on the bed. Both girls moan as tongues dance around each other. Nyotengu uses her right hand to grope her large breast while keeping hold of her with her left. Ayane shuts her eyes tightly from Nyotengu groping it. The raven haired girl pulls down her top and pulls off her violet colored bra and gropes her breast some more. The short haired girl moans softly from the tengu still kissing her until she pulls away. The raven haired girl then pushes her down and rips off her ninja outfit with a cackle, leaving only her violet thigh high stockings.

"Hyaaah!" Ayane screams as she covers her chest. "No! What are you doing!?"

Nyotengu licks her lips as she just jumps on the violet haired girl and begins to nip, lick and suck on her nipples. Kasumi continues to watch as the tengu plays with her little sister. Tears still fall from her eyes and the ginger turns away, feeling so guilty for letting her do this,

While the raven haired girl is busy sucking at Ayane's nipples, she slowly lowers her hand to remove her violet panties, tosses them aside and rubs her two fingers on her clitoris, making the short haired girl moan louder. Ayane shuts her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth as she feels Nyotengu's fingers go inside her pussy. Tears appear on Ayane's eyes as she looks up at the ginger, who is crying.

"I'm so sorry, Onee-chan...' she thinks. 'I'm sorry...'

The tengu continues to do her magic on Ayane's pussy until the short haired girl begins to moan louder.

"Oh, no! I'm gonna cum...ahhhh...haaah~!"

Nyotengu grins seductively as she continues the process. Ayane then arches her back, letting out a scream of pleasure and love juices squirt out from her womanhood. The short haired girl pants in exhaustion as Nyotengu pulls her hand away and licks off the juices with a smile. She leans over to give Ayane a brief kiss on the cheek before turning towards the ginger.

"Well, darling, how fun was that~?" She says.

"Y-you've done enough!" Kasumi cries. "Please, just let us go!"

Nyotengu wiggles a finger. "I told you...I'm not done. I still have more things to do with you. And that means both of you~"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ayane asks while sitting up.

Nyotengu sits next to Kasumi and spreads out her legs. "You two shall make ME feel good this time~"

Kasumi and Ayane gasp in shock ad exchange looks. They can't believe that this demon is treating them like her own sex slaves. Still, Ayane nods and approaches her.

"W-we'll do it..." she manages to get out.

Nyotengu grins as she turns the ginger and unties her. "That's a good girl~"

Nyotengu lies on her back and waves her hands, beckoning the ninja sisters to come to her. Both of them nod as Ayane crawls over towards her pussy and takes a licking. Kasumi, on the other hand, leans in and begins to suck, lick and nip at her nipples. Nyotengu smiles as she sighs with bliss.

"Ahhh...ohh, baby~! Yes, right there...!" She moans

Ayane and Kasumi's eyes meet while Nyotengu enjoys this and strokes their hair in the process. The short haired girl pulls away for a bit and kisses her older sister briefly with the ginger returning it and they pull away to look into each other's eyes.

"I love you...Onee-chan..." Ayane whispers.

"I love you too, Ayane-chan," Kasumi whispers back.

The two immediately get back to their work and Nyotengu is enjoying it more and more. Kasumi fondles the raven haired girl's breasts with both hands, leans in and kisses the female tengu on the lips. Surprised, but happy about this, Nyotengu returns it, moaning at the same time with Ayane still doing her magic on her pussy.

The tengu pulls away and looks down at the violet haired girl with a weak smile. "Ohhh...ahhh...Keep it coming! I can't hold back anymore...haah...aahhh~!"

Kasumi moves over towards where Ayane is and leans in towards her butthole and licks it. Nyotengu moans loudly while putting one arm over her forehead with a wide smile on her face while facing the ceiling,

"Hyaaaahhh~! You two...ohhhhh, more! Give me more~!" She moans.

Kasumi and Ayane keep it going. Nyotengu's legs are now spread really wide, making enough room for the two sisters to do their magic, licking the two holes. It is then that Nyotengu knows she's reaching her limit. She shuts her eyes tightly while gripping the sheets tightly and turning her head to the side.

"Girls...oh, darlings...I'm gonna cum...I'm cumming~!" She cries.

Kasumi and Ayane continue the process until Nyotengu arches her back, screaming in pleasure and squirting love juices all over Ayane and Kasumi. The two sisters pull away, scrape off the juices and lick them clean. Nyotengu lies on the bed, panting with the smile remaining on her face.

Kasumi and Ayane face each other, intertwine hands and share a passionate kiss. They pull away to gaze into each other's eyes.

"Even though we're her slaves...I'm glad I'm still with you..." Kasumi whispers.

"Yeah...me, too," Ayane replies with a couple tears streaming down her face.

Nyotengu stands up and gently strokes their hair. "This was a lot of fun, girls. You two run along home now. There's a lot more things we can do together tomorrow. Hehe~!"

The ninja sisters look up at the tengu and nod. They say in unison, "We will forever be your sex slaves, Nyo-sama..."

The End


End file.
